poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost at Misfortune's Keep
This is how Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost at Misfortune's Keep goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes and Villains. we see Joker, Harley, Rookie and Killer Frost at Misfortune's Keep Harley Quinn: Where are we, Pudding? The Rookie: Misfortune's Keep. look around they enter a cabin as we hear Scorpius' voice Scorpius: Report. Furio: Misfortune's Keep has been brought to Ninjago, Sire, via some kind of Boom Tube overload. Frax: Don't bother him with that, Furio. Scorpius A more compressing concern, my Lord, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are on their way here as we speak. Master Org: Spare us your cowardice, Frax. No prisoner is a match for Master Org! Frax: Cowardice?! Don't speak to your elders like that! Scorpius: Enough! Scorpius is not bothered by such petty concerns. Not when the Anti-Life Equation will soon belong to me, and my lovely Trakeena. Harley Quinn: "Anti-Life"? Killer Frost: "Trakeena"? arrives Trakeena: Dark Rookie's Alliance claims that they are close to reaching the artifact. Scorpius: Good. Nothing else is of importance. they hear a beeping noise Scorpius: Huh? Trakeena: What is that sound? tries to turn it off while Harley shuts her eyes The Joker: What's gotten into this thing? Master Org: Who goes there? Frax: Is it them? steps out and approaches them The Joker: I think you and I would make quite the team. his buzzer staff destroys the buzzer laughs evilly Harley Quinn: Where are the Justice League when you need them? suddenly hear explosions and the Justice League appear Batman: Your prisons couldn't hold us. appear mentally drained notices Joker Batman: Joker? What are you doing here? sighs confronts Scorpius and Trakeena Superman: Last chance to surrender, Scorpius and Trakeena. Scorpius: As they say on your world... Trakeena: You and whose army? Scorpius knocks down Superman as the Green Lanterns arrive Scorpius: What? Trakeena: John Stewart. John Stewart: Did you think you came unnoticed? Trakeena: Stop them! Piranahtrons stop them Lantern gets Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost they regroup at the Aquabase Harley Quinn: What happened to you, do-gooders? Wonder Woman: It's a long story for another time. Batman: What's going on, Joker? stands up The Joker: What? No hug? growls gets him off Harley Quinn: We ain't mixed up in this, honest. We don't even know what the "Anti-Life Equation" is. looks shocked The Rookie: Okay, bad reaction. So what is this "Anti-Life Equation"? Cyborg: The Anti-Life Equation is super powerful. Anyone who learns from it will control Earth, and maybe, the entire universe. Wonder Woman: Scorpius and Trakeena must think it's on our Earth. The Flash: All I wanna know is that why Scorpius and Trakeena didn't invade Earth themselves. Why did they take the trouble to replacing us? Batman: So our stand-ins, the "Dragon Alliance", served Scorpius and Trakeena to frame Skyquake for the earthquake and search the planet freely and without suspicion. Killer Frost: It doesn't matter! We can take them on! Aquaman: Wrong. I think we may have another problem. on the TV Gayle Gossip: Well, I've got some bad news, folks. It seems that Skyquake and the Justice League failed their secret mission, which has caused that! view Misfortune's Keep Gayle Gossip: We also have footage of Skyquake leading the Psycho Rangers and the Mut-Orgs to attack Silver Hills! footage shows Skyquake leading the Psycho Rangers and the Mut-Orgs to attack Silver Hills looks at each other